marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kodiak Noatak (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Harpoon | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5' 7" | Weight = 173 lbs (78 kg) | Eyes = | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Inuit | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin | Education = | Origin = Depowered mutant; Clone | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Romita, Jr. | First = Uncanny X-Men #210 | First2 = | Death = Uncanny X-Men Vol 5 18 | HistoryText = Not much has been revealed regarding the early life of the Inuit (Eskimo) mutant known as Harpoon. The details of his recruitment by Mister Sinister to the group of assassins known as the Marauders remains similarly unrevealed. Relentlessly deadly and fiercely devoted, Harpoon invaded the Morlocks´ underground tunnels in New York City, intent on wiping out their entire population. Despite fierce resistance from the X-Men, they were merely distractions from the task at hand. While the other Marauders murdered Morlocks, Harpoon plunged his spear into Angel´s wings, necessitating their later amputation. He also caused Shadowcat to become trapped in a phased state and seriously injured Colossus, temporarily preventing the mutant´s body from turning back into flesh from its steel form. During the demonic invasion of New York, Harpoon was killed in a conflict with the X-Men. Like many of the killed Marauders, he resurfaced again as a clone created by Mister Sinister. After M-Day Harpoon was depowered. He was shown again with the Marauders and fought with just a single harpoon. He later appeared alongside the Marauders forcibly gathered by Da'o Coy Manh and attacked the X-Men. He was eventually found dead, having been killed simultaneously in combat with Arclight. Somehow resurrected, Harpoon and the Marauders struck off on their own, once again massacring the Morlock population. This lead an angered Chamber, their new leader, to rejoin the X-Men. When the X-Men re-encountered the Morlocks, the Marauders fought briefly, but ultimately surrendered, professing their innocence. Not believing them, Chamber burned them to death with his psionic flame. Having not been a victim of this attack, Harpoon struck Chamber down before being executed for his action by Hope Summers . | Powers = Longitudinal Object Conversion: Harpoon was a mutant with the superhuman power to transform longitudinal objects into various forms of bio-energy. He can imbue any such object with this energy, but the amount of energy varies with the size of the object. Harpoon must then throw the object in order to transform it into energy. He could also charge the object with energy without actually transforming it to energy. Depending on the form of energy with which he imbues them, Harpoon's weapons can stun, shock, paralyze, kill, explode, or disintegrate a living victim or inanimate target. | Abilities = He was also exceptionally skilled in using his spears as weapons, both in melee combat and as thrown projectiles. | Strength = Normal Human | Weaknesses = People with a tough enough hide, such as Colossus can survive an attack from his powers. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Harpoons | Notes = The reason Harpoon used harpoons was because they are large enough to cause significant damage, but light enough to carry comfortably and easily throw in his quiver. | Trivia = * He possibly was named in honor of the Inuit god Hodiak. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Harpoon_%28comics%29 | Links = }} Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Paralysis Category:Disintegration Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Mister Sinister Experiment Category:M-Day Depowered Category:Clones created by Mister Sinister Category:Inuit